Lovebirds
by Rose-aesthetic
Summary: Scorpius and Rose at Hogwarts, through my eyes! We've got a Scorpius who is the opposite of cocky and a happy-go-lucky Rose. The rating is because I'm paranoid and their might be some mild swearing in future chapters. Ok, so I'm just informing you that this story is NOT complete. I am re-writing it because I'm not happy with it. So look for "Lovebirds: Revised" in the future. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: ****Sadly, I don't own any thing from the masterpiece that is Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is my first fic, so go easy on me in the reviews! I am planning on doing a chapter for each year, if I can figure out how to do that. Hope you enjoy and remember to always R&R! Thx! xoxoAngo

**Lovebirds**

First year:

"Are you excited, Scorpius?" Astoria Malfoy asked her son as they explored the shops of Diagon Alley. To say she was proud of her son was an understatement. He had grown into an adorable and well-mannered 11 year old boy, with the famous Malfoy platinum blond hair and sharp features.

With just three days left until September 1st, their small family had gone out to get all the supplies listed on his Hogwarts letter, which Mrs. Malfoy was planning on framing.

"…I guess," came Scorpius's reply in a timid whisper.

"Something the matter?" Draco turned to his only son.

"Just a little nervous, is all," He swallowed hard.

"Don't worry about anything, Darling. Hogwarts is really quite fun. Once you're sorted into a house, you'll make lots of friends and you will learn so much. And if you every want your mum, you know you can always owl me." Astoria reassured him.

* * *

><p><em> Just remember to breathe. The barrier won't randomly close when you start running at it. It doesn't do that, or at least it isn't supposed to. NO, NO, NO! Stay calm Scorp! Just take one step at a time. Just run and close your eyes when you get close.<em>

"Are you ready, Sweetheart?" Mrs. Malfoy questioned him.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." He half-whispered.

"Meet you on the other side then!"

"Wait, WHAT? You're not coming through with me! Mum, you have to." He panicked.

"Shhhh! don't make a scene, I'll come through with you, alright?" Astoria said as she kneeled down in front of her son, rubbing his shoulder encouragingly. Getting back up she said, "Here, take my hand. Ok…1, 2, 3, RUN!"

_ Well that wasn't too bad! _Scorpius pealed his smoky grey eyes open.

_Wow! The Hogwarts express!_ With a large smile playing on his boyish face, he turned around to find his father coming through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ with the grace of an old pro.

As they worked their way through the crowds, a thought came to his mind. _What house am I going to be in? What if I'm not in Slytherin? All Malfoy's have been in Slytherin! I don't want to be a disappointment to the family!_

"Scorpius?" hearing his name brought him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"There is something important you need to know," Draco replied, squatting to be at his son's height, "You've heard of the Wizarding War?" Scorpius nodded his head, even though it wasn't much of a question. "Well, your Granddad made some bad choices …and so did I. We chose the wrong side and that's why he's locked up in Azkaban. There is a lot of prejudice against the Malfoy name, and people might be mean to you, but I know that you can take the high road, as the muggles say, and ignore it. You are a smart boy and the only thing your mother and I expect from you is that you try your hardest at everything you do and you remember your manners always, alright?"

"So you don't care what house I'm put in, right?"

"Oh! Of course not, Darling! Be your own person, and show everyone you meet, that you are not your Granddad, and that you aren't going to make the same mistakes your Dad did when he was your age. Don't live in the past, alright Darling? We really are very proud of you." Astoria put in.

"Now go get on the train!" his father commanded jokingly.

Scorpius turned to his mother to give her a hug and to let her fix his appearance once again. As she brushed out his fringe with her fingers, Scorpius saw his dad give a small nod to some he didn't recognise, but he didn't give it much thought.

After telling his parents he loved them and receiving a hug from both, with his father whispering in his ear to remember to write a least once a week, so his mother didn't go into a state of mental unstableness and getting a wet kiss on his cheek from said mother, (which he wiped at almost immediately) Scorpius Malfoy boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time.

* * *

><p>Scorpius's nerves flared up again when he entered the Great Hall. He felt like hundreds of eyes were on him, (and him alone) among all the new comers. When everyone had flowed into the grand room, the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, placed a dirty, brown wizard's hat on a tippy looking stool. Under the magnificent ceiling, that portrayed the cloudy night sky, the hat began to sing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovebirds**

Second Year:

Scorpius Malfoy sat at an old table in the back of the Hogwarts Library with the fiery Rose Weasley. They had been researching for a Potions assignment together, when the dull work had become too much, so they started to joke around.

"Really?" Scorpius whispered incredulously, "He didn't; I don't believe you!"

"Well you should!" Rose whispered back, "James tried to pull some prank on Grandma Weasley and she _freaked!_ You should have seen how red her face got! And to make it even better… she kept yelling at him about how if she ever found dung-bombs in her kitchen again, she'd feed him to one of Uncle Charlie's dragons!" After her story, Rose broke down in giggles with Scorpius not far behind.

Once they had calmed down, they turned back to their books to remain studying; or at least Rose did. Scorpius's thoughts went on to think about how lucky he was to have such a good friend like her. He could remember all the lonely days from before Hogwarts, when his parents would be out and he would end-up playing with their house-elf, Tippy, who had reasonable rights, a wage and proper living courters. He had been his only friend.

The prior year was when he had been given the opportunity to change that. He still enjoyed talking with Tippy and he often did when he was at home… but he thought he should make some friends that were the same species as him.

He remembered the lonely train ride to the castle quite well. He had sat in a cabin with a couple of fourth years who had contently ignored him. It was when he had gotten to the school that things had started to look up for him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

Professor McGonagall had started calling the first years up alphabetically just a few moments before the whole room went completely silent. The only exception was Scorpius's breathing and his loud footsteps that seemed to echo off the stone walls. His name had been called.

_No panicking. Just sit down, talk to a decaying hat and move on with your life. Yes, this moment is going to decide your next seven years, but don't think about that. _

Scorpius went to sit on the old, rocky stool, almost falling in the process, which tinged his cheeks a dark pink. The smell of leather then encased his nostrils as the floppy hat fell over his eyes. Everything was silent for a moment, and then a gruff voice spoke into his ear.

"_Ah! A Malfoy! Slytherin is the family house, is it not?" _Scorpius gulped.

He kept thinking about what his parents had told him about being his own person. "I'm not sure I want to be like the rest of my family," he spoke up.

_"You're not;" the hat put it bluntly, "There is nothing cunning about you. Slytherin is not where you belong. I don't see much courage in you either. You definitely are not a Gryffindor. You do have a strong mind though…and you will find that you can be very friendly once you are comfortable around others. You have an urge to make a new name for your family; to redeem them. Let me think…" _

Scorpius felt like he had sat there for hours, waiting for the old hat to shout out his new house; the colours of his new uniform, the quidditch team he would cheer for, where he'd meet his new friends, his home away from home his mother had once said.

He was sure he had beaten the record for the longest sorting ever in history, when the hat finally sighed, "_Ah! I know exactly where to put you…"_

And then, "RAVENCLAW!" rang through the Great Hall, where it echoed for a second before loud applause fell on his ears.

His cheeks were aching from the large smile stretching them. Scorpius speed-walked over to the table second from the left, where all the blue and bronze tapestries hung above. He then sat himself beside a dark-haired girl, who gave him a reassuring smile before everyone turned their attention back to the sorting hat.

When Professor McGonagall reached "Potter, Albus" a break out of excited whispers filled the air. The hat rested on his head of dark hair for a few moments before it cried out, "SLYTHERIN!" There was a brief stunned silence before the room broke out in applause once again.

A few more students were called up before the Potter-boy's cousin, Rose Weasley. On shaking legs, she made her way up the short flight of stairs towards the stool. Once she was seated, the sorting hat was placed on her head for barely a second before "RAVENCLAW!" rang through the hall.

Her red curls bounced as she ran over to the seat directly beside his, hooting and cheering still to be heard. The room went quiet once again as everyone's attention was brought to the Headmistress, who started a short speech about school rules and expectations. When she finished, mounds of food appeared on the long house tables and all the students dug in.

After a moment of undistinguishable chatter from their peers, Rose turned to Scorpius. "Hello, I'm Rose by the way. Rose Weasley," she stated enthusiastically.

"Um, Scor-Scorpius Malfoy," he said while he studied the wood grain of the table quite contently.

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p>And that was how their friendship had started.<p>

Scorpius looked up at her again to see her scribbling aimlessly in the bottom corner of her parchment. "Hey Rose? I think we've worked long enough on this. Let's go flying for a while before it's time for dinner, yeah?

"Yeah!"

**A/N: **Hi! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm new to the whole publishing thing. Anyway I hope you liked it and you probably got the tittle by now. If not, here is the explanation... So I put both Rose and Scorpius in Ravenclaw, and their house symbol is an eagle (which is a bird) and they are going to fall in love in later chapters, so _Lovebirds. _If that is confusing for you, sorry. I came up with the name for this at 2 am and I thought it was just dandy then. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R!

xoxoAngo


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated in several months. I haven't for good reason though.

Last fall I had a leg surgery and was on crutches for a few months, up until Christmas break. In the new year, my father had his second heart attack, and passed away. It has been hard to deal with this lose and I had trouble focusing on school work, let alone fan fiction also.

After the funeral and other ordeals, my computer got a virus and crashed, along with my tablet, so I had no access to my documents or stories. Everything is only starting to go back to normal now and my other activities are starting to pick up, demand wise.

Life seems to not have any breaks, but this has been nagging me constantly and I just can't leave it unfinished. Though after rereading the first two chapters, I feel like I could do better. I am going to do a rewrite of this story and actually finish it. I would like to keep the same name, so look for "Lovebirds: Revised" in the future.

Again, I am so sorry that I left this abandoned for so long. I'm not going to promise to update every week or anything, because I just don't have time in my schedule to write a chapter that often. I would like to have the new story done long before Christmas and I do plan to keep a chapter ahead at all times.

I hope to find a positive reaction to the new story and please remember that I am still new to the writing world.

Any thoughts or suggestions? Leave them in a review! :)

P.s. I am going to mark this story as complete.


End file.
